Wish Upon a Star
by Mixxkitty
Summary: After both loosing their memory from a night out together, things between Natsu and Lucy inceasingly become complicated. Accepting a quest together to try and move forward from their dilemma; things only get more complicated as they delve deeper into the town of Llocksmeade and its many secrets. ** rated M for future chapters
1. The Party

Hello all! This is my first time writing in a very long time. So I hope all goes accordingly... that being said;

**I've been watching Fairy Tail for some time now; haven't completed the series because I don't want to binge it too quickly haha. I love the relationship between all the characters and how they mingle; my most favorite being that of Natsu's and Lucy. There is just something about them that strikes me and really pushes me to believe that they are meant for each other. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail entity and do not claim any rights to its characters. This FanFiction is purely for fun and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please note for this story I will be adding some random things like characters and towns to correspond with what I have in mind.**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The sun was up, peaking through a couple of dark clouds just above Magnolia, sounds of light raindrops hitting the outside floor as Lucy was home outstretched in her bed huddled under the blankets. A ray of light came beaming in through her curtains shining onto her pale face, golden bangs tussled all over. There was a light breeze coming through her oddly wide open window, though she felt very warm, hot even. Stirring, she slowly opened her eyes as she yawned. Brown orbs dilating adjusting to the light shining through her pink curtains.

There was a ticking she could hear prominently as she looked over to her clock, it was nearing 8:30. As she turned over to go back to sleep she felt a lump vibrating under her after she swung her legs over what seemed to be a bunching of pillows, only this was very hard and was now moving. Startled she screamed and fell out of the bed onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ahhhh!" She yelped.

Bursting through the blankets a pink haired boy appeared, disheveled and half asleep. "Hey would you keep it down..." he said scratching at his eyes rubbing the sleep off.

"N...natsuuuuu! What are you doing in my bed!!!" She cried, pulling herself up to her knees using the bed side as support. Looking straight at him with a creased brow.

Nastu stared at her with a tilted head, a slight blush on his cheeks, now registering where he was. "Well I uh..." and then shrugged.

Suddenly Happy popped up at her window peering in, a big grin on the blue exceed. "There you are Natsu!"

Both turned and looked startled by his sudden appearance. Natsu scratched his head feeling a bit groggy, to be honest he couldn't remember a damn thing, nor how he ended up in the bed with Lucy.

Apparently last night was a blur to Lucy as she could not remember anything from the night before or how she even got home. She felt fuzzy as if she'd been under a spell. "Ugh..." she sighed "I'll be in the shower" Thumping off with heavy feet to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Natsu slowly got up, still confused turning to Happy who was still floating just outside the window. "I've been looking for you since last night, after the party!" He exclaimed. Floating fully into the apartment.

What party? Natsu felt sick, holding his head in his hands as he tried his best to remember. Going back as far as he could, the only thing he could account to was arriving back at the guild with Ezra, Grey, Happy and Lucy from a quest they had taken up a few days prior. They had gone to a nearby town to defeat some bandits that were terrorizing the townspeople. He remembered going a little overboard and destroying a few buildings which in turn knocked off some of the reward. Getting scolded by Lucy and Erza and of course he also remembered barreling into a fighting match with Grey for his extra side comments he always made. Though all in all, they made it home no problem. That was it, the rest was a blurry fog; however right at that moment a sudden image of Lucy's exposed neck came into his mind causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

Shaking his head his brows furrowed as he pouted on the bed, now cross legged. "Happy I don't remember a god damn thing from last night, what happened?" The exceed laughed, landing down next to his best friend. "Well all I know is you and Lucy liiiiike each other"

Natsu fell back totally dumbfounded "Whaaat!"

Happy wiggled his eyebrows "I seen you guys hugging during the party and then you both disappeared!"

Something obviously went down yesterday, something that was now erased from his mind. He pulled himself up once again and another vague memory of seeing Lucy's hooded gaze staring into his soul came upon him. 'Just what happened last night?' He thought as he pulled himself off Lucy's mattress.

Back with Lucy; she was leaned against the door frame absentmindedly staring off with her face as red as a beet. What in God's name was Natsu doing in bed with her? Plagued with worry as she couldn't remember anything but arriving back to the guild with the group...

It wasn't uncommon to find the boy in her bed from time to time, Natsu always raved about how comfortable, but Happy was always with him when he did.

She walked over turning the handle on her shower, setting up the right temperature. As she removed her clothes she noticed a few small marks on her neck and belly... weird she thought as she traced her finger along what looked like a minor bite mark under her collarbone. Shrugging she stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash away her troubles. Lucy could hear rustling outside her door as she assumed Happy and Natsu were still there most likely raiding her kitchen. Smiling she squeezed some shampoo into her hand and scrubbed away at her scalp.

"I'm sure there's and explaination waiting for us at the guild" she thought as she rinsed the soap from her golden locks. Shivering under the water as an image suddenly appeared of pink hair and a vague tickling feeling running along her neck filling her mind, causing her to gasp lightly. Lucy immediately turned off the water and quickly wrapped herself up a in a towel, shaken by her intrusive thoughts.

Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror examining herself closely. Lucy felt the same but she also felt so different at the same time, there was just the strangest tightness in the pit of her stomach. Sighing she dried off and quickly got dressed so she can check up on the boys. Opting to wear her casual striped tank top and a pair of white shorts along with her brown tie up boots.

Opening the door and walking outside, still toweling off her hair to dry. She spotted them lounging about on her sofa. Natsu had his feet up on her coffee table with candy wrappers littered around as Happy sat next to him seemingly in a deep conversation about a huge fish he caught all by himself, gloating to the dragon slayer. Eyes quickly noticing her presence Natsu straightened up removing his feet from the table. "Lucy! It's about time!" Happy says, observing the two closely and smiling "Natsu was just saying how he couldn't wait to see you!"

"Oh shut up you!" Natsu yelled smacking the exceed on the back of the head. "Owwwwwwww, Lucy helpppp" He cried in response, fluttering up into the air.

Lucy having turned completely red again, threw her towel on a hook nearby and walked past them, ignoring the little comment Happy made. "Come on let's head over to the guild"

Happy rubbed the giant knot that formed on his head in pain while Natsu had his arms crossed, obliging her request following close behind.

Arriving at the guild Natsu kicked the doors in, storming inside as he usually did, picking a fight with Grey who was nonchalantly being clung to by Juvia off near the side. Happy flew in immediately after searching for Carla.

Not many people were there this morning, looks like a new set of requests were posted up on the board. "All the good ones were probably gone already..." Lucy thought as she walked over to the bar where Mira stood shining glasswear humming to herself. Looking up she notices the celestial mage approaching.

"Hello there Lucy-San" she beamed while the blonde sat herself upon a stool. "What will it be today?"

Lucy sighed and brought a hand up to hold her chin on the bar, still concerned about her loss of memory. "Hey Mira... would you be able to help me out with something?" The demon soul mage looked at her with concern, Lucy appearing to be out of character in her depressed state. "Of course what can I do for you?" She said setting down the glass she was polishing.

"I can't remember a thing from yesterday. Like... from last night I mean." She said low. Mira put her finger to her lips in wonder. "Hmm..."

"Apparently there was a party?" Lucy added.

Mira pursed her lips and nodded, "Yeah that's right, it was Gajeel's birthday. We had a surprise party going on for him when you guys got back from your mission." Pulling out a stack of photos from under the bar she placed them, in front of Lucy. "Here take a look maybe this will refresh your brain" she laughs and walks away to tend to another guest at the bar.

Flipping through the them Lucy seen a multitude of scenes flashing back to her memory as she looked on to a photo of the gang all together laughing holding up mugs, one of Gajeel and Natsu taking shots with Levy and herself behind them laughing, another of Grey flexing shirtless with a red faced Juvia behind him, a flashy shot of Erza and Evergreen trying to outpose one another, a stern looking Laxus off in the corner with the Master. These all seemd rather normal, she thought as she continued to flip through, the scenes seems to escalate. Wide eyed she viewed a photo of her and Natsu sitting next to eachother with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, face leaning very close to her jaw and her hand on his thigh. Right after that one there was a blurry shot which sure looked like his mouth all over her neck as she tilted off to the side laughing and smiling.

A shiver ran up lucy's spine as she remembered the scene she viewed in the picture so vividly now. So that really did happen...

Flipping through some more, Lucy noticed in every picture that the tables in the guild were littered with empty glasses of alchoholic beverages, many in which were being consumed by both her and Natsu. There was even a photo of Levy and Gajeel at a neighboring table all over each other as Lily in the far corner was completely passed out clinging to a kiwi.

A deep blush now covered Lucy's whole body. Just as she flips to the next photo she feels a presence behind her and slowly turns to look.

Natsu is there looking down on her as she scrambles shuffling the photos crazily. "Ah...ah Natsu when did you get over here?" She stutters.

He leaned over her shoulder, way too close for comfort. "What's that you got there?" He reached and snatched the photos out of her hands. Lucy flailed unsuccessfully attempting to grab them back as he held them high in the air above, teasing with her. "Natsu! Give those back!" She pleads worried he will look through them and find what she found.

Mischievous he grins, baring his fangs to her. She's now standing up reaching for the stack, not realizing they were now connected chest to chest. Natsu didn't even seem to notice either at the close proximity as he continued to taunt her waving the photos around the air. He watched as she whined and jumped up and down against him, taking much enjoyment in her distress until he was snapped out of the trance, hearing a whistle near by. Turning to look Natsu sees a couple of eyes on them as well as a drunken Cana, the whistleblower, winking in their direction.

Jumping away with a wild blush on his cheeks he tosses the photos on the bar, he begins to nervously scratch the back of his head. Lucy is already a lobster now as she snatched up the incriminating photo of her and Natsu before he sees it.

"Aww look at these lovebirds at it again" Cana slurs holding up her keg to them. A few laughs shortly after from their onlookers. Even Grey, who usually would chime in to taunt the dragon slayer, decided against it because seeing Natsu this flustered brought him great satisfaction.

At it again? Oh no... that means people noticed their closeness from the night before. Lucy held her face in her hands feeling as if she was going to die from embarrassment. "Its... nah it's not what it looks like" Natsu claims hands flailing.

Cana just waves them off as she continues to take down her half empty keg. Grey grins at Natsu pulling his bottom lid down and sticking out his tongue. Natsu's squints his eyes at him and then scanned the room to make sure no other people were looking at them before turning back to Lucy with a serious look.

"Hey Luce you think we can get out of here...?" he asks almost in a whisper.

She looks up still flushed and nodded. "O...Ok"

Following him as he slipped out the exit she stuffed the photo into her back pocket for safe keeping, earning another whistle from Cana.

It was around noon now, Lucy had been following Natsu who lead her out of the guild hall earlier. It appears they had taken her usual path back to her apartment by the canal. Quietly they walked side by side not uttering a word to each other.

Happy stayed behind at the guild, he probably didn't even notice that we had both gone due to his persistence with trying to get Charla to go on a date with him.

Eventually Lucy mustering up some courage looked over at the dragon slayer whose eyes were peeled in front of him. "Hey Natsu...?"

Still walking and looking ahead he grunted at her in response. "Where are we goin?"

"I figured we could um... go to your place so we could have some privacy" he says as they are getting very close to her apartment now. Lucy turned blue instead of red, feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh god" she thought as she held her hands together shyly. Lucy never felt this way before, usually she was always on the offense making sure to save herself from showing her vulnerability, however this time was different. She was with Natsu, the person she felt more at home with than any other, her comrade, her best friend, her... well...

Natsu felt a random tension arising around him as they walked closer and closer to Lucy's place. Feeling the pressure he sped up walking a little faster as now her front door was in his sights.

She trailed off into her own thoughts, completely withdrawn from reality as they now approached her front door. "Gah! Wait we can't go in there!" She exclaims grabbing hold of Natsu's arm before he can open the door. Suddenly remembering the intimidating face of her landlady hovering over her requesting her rent money.

Natsu stops and looks at her baffled. "Huh" Feeling the grip of her small hands tighten their hold on him yanking him towards her. She pulled him down towards her face so she could talk in his ear quietly.

"Yeah um... well I'm kind of late with my rent right now and I haven't gotten enough jewel to pay the remainder of my balance..." she trails off not really wanting to blame him exactly but from their last job the pay was marbles compared to what the real compensation was. "I was really hoping to grab a quest today for some extra cash... but I forgot to check the board"

Natsu felt terrible about causing her this loss, especially now that he knew for sure she was tight on funds. He shifted his weight on one leg where they stood, her hands still holding onto him. "Oh well... actually that's why I wanted to leave the guild, you see..." Natsu then pulls out a paper he snatched off the quest board earlier. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to take this mission with me, it really seems like something you and I could take care of no problem"

Taking the paper from him, she reads it over. "Wow, this one pays high 850,000 jewel..." she thought, quite surprised at the high reward. It appears the town of Locksmeade, just off the coast to the south of Magnolia was in need of a celestial mage who could use their magic to fix something called a 'Star Gazer' hmm... whatever that could be. It looks like they suspect someone with malicious intent destroyed their beloved artifact and only the magic of a celestial mage could repair. Of course Natsu would be there in case anyone tried to hurt her...

"So you won't have to destroy any buildings right?" she joked with a sweat drop falling down her temple.

"Not unless somone tries to hurt us" he said very seriously staring directly into her eyes as she shyly looks back onto the quest form. Based off of her need for money and the extreme need to try and dismiss anything that could have gone down between the two she agrees. "Okay, lets go!"

Grinning Natsu pumps his fist in the air, and throwing his head back letting some flames shoot out in excitement. "Let's get going then! I'm all fired up now!"

Looking up to the sun overhead Lucy nodded, but first she would have to gather up some stuff for their trip. It would take them at least the rest of today and part of tomorrow to get there. However she knew she couldn't go through the front door without being noticed. She ponders for a moment locking eyes on her window which was wide open from this morning.

Natsu's eyes follow hers as he looks up at the window and the back at Lucy grinning at her, swiftly hoisting her up into his arms and jumping up through it. She gasps when he grabs hold of her, arms snaked around her waist holding her close to his chest. They are glued together at this point, her arms flew around his neck in response.

Falling through the window they both land on the bed, Lucy now under Natsu looking up at him flushed. Her legs open as he pulls him self up, both arms caging her under him as he looks down grin never faltering. "Still heavy as ever" he jokes. Instantly angry at his kill mood comment she punches him, sending him flying backwards off the mattress. "Ow ow ow!"

"Shhhhh you fool she'll hear us" Lucy growls real low holding a fist out toward him and shaking it. He pouts, rubbing his face giving her puppy dog eyes. Eyes rolling she gets up quickly and throws together some supplies and clothes for their trip, making sure to include plenty of power bars and snacks for the road. "I'll be right back" she says heading towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "Don't touch anything!"

Natsu glanced over, watching Lucy as she disappeared into the bathroom. Totally ignoring her request he then roamed all around her room, picking up things, examining them and putting them randomly back down wherever. Dragged his fingers across the sofa and made his way over to Lucy's vanity, picking up her lotions and sniffing at them. Eventually he made it back over to her bed where he plopped down belly first, snuggling into her pillow. "Ahhh so nice" he thought covering his face into the sheets. The bed he had at his house was not nearly as comfortable as Lucy's. He rolled over to face the bathroom door, wondering now what Lucy was doing she's been in there a while. Impatient he tossed again when he suddenly felt a crumpling underneath him.

Pulling out the foreign object Natsu's brow furrowed as he tried to make out what exactly he was looking at. It was obviously a photo, a blurry one but he could recognize the scenery. His own figure, pink hair giving it right away, leaning in on that of... Lucy? His eyes widened getting a closer look and shaking his head. What were they doing?

Closing his eyes, images of him and Lucy hanging out at the guild the night before, sitting very close together, laughing and playing with one another. This looked different than usual... her hand was resting on his thigh while she leaned off to the side giggling as he watched himself lean closer into her space dragging a finger along her collarbone.

Natsu's eyes shot open when he heard the door unlock and quickly shoved the picture back under the sheets where he found it. Nervously he closes his eyes pretending to have fallen asleep.

As Lucy walks out into her room she looks over to Natsu who appears to be resting on her bed, her belly flopped and butterflies seemed to be forming as she stood and examined his features. Natsu was rather handsome she noted, sun kissed skin with tight muscles hidden under his clothes. The dragon slayer had many qualities about him she very much enjoyed, even though most of the time she played if off like she was annoyed with his behavior.

His loyalty to his comrades and family, the way he protected each and every person he came in contact with made Lucy swoon. Shaking her head as her thoughts trailed off she went over and shook him on the shoulder to attempt to awaken him.

Little did she know the fire mage was more than aware of her presence. Natsu reaches and grabs her by the hand as she went to move away and threw her down next to him grabbing her sides and beginning to tickle her.

"Ahhh Natsuuuuu" she screams as he relentlessly pokes at her laughing in her face. She was rolling all around trying to escape his grasp, unsuccessfully removing herself from the onslaught.

Startled they both hear heeled footsteps approaching her door. "Lucy! Are you home?" The land lady could have sworn she heard a thump on her ceiling before.

As loud knocking erupted. Natsus hand flies over Lucy's mouth, keeping her from yelling as he continued to tickle her. Pressing her down into the bed, her eyes wide looking up into his mischief filled eyes.

Natsu grins down at her, "Shhhhh" he whispers, poking her a couple times on her rib cage with his free hand. She squirms trying to break free, her hands reach up and grabs him by the hair and yanks it down. He grunts in response but doesn't let up.

Eventually the land lady gives up as they now hear her foot steps disappearing off in the distance. Natsu ends his torture and rolls off her snickering at how red she had gotten. "Ok you ready yet? We gotta go get Happy" he says nonchalant as ever.

Breathing heavily Lucy looks over at him, completely taken by surprise by his actions. Well not that this behavior wasn't normal, he was always very playful and physical with her. Natsu would always poke at her, or randomly throw her over his shoulder once in a while. He loved to wrestle and chase her around too, it was just part of who they were as friends...

"Friends..." Lucy repeats in her head, even though something deep down twisted her stomach around indicating otherwise.

Pulling her self up from the bed and dusting off her clothes she goes and grabs her pack looking over at Natsu who was waiting by the window frame holding his hand out to her "Come on let's go!" He boasts.

Lucy shyly grabs hold of him as he whisks her down to the street; setting off to retrieve Happy and then off to the train station.

This was going to be a long trip indeed.

End Chapter 1:

Ahhhhh I don't know how I feel about this chapter! I've already written a story board for this and really hope it goes over as well as I've got planned.

Let me know how you guys like it so far! Chapter 2 will be up soon!

~Kitty


	2. On the Road

**Hello all! I really hope my first chapter has got y'all ready for more fluffy situations and suspense! Hehe...**

**Again I haven't written in quite some time so I feel a little rusty and have definitely been overthinking things being the Gemini that I am. All in all I hope for the best!**

Here's chapter 2!

Making it to the station was a breeze; Natsu had offered Lucy to ride on his back after they went and got Happy from the guild. The train was running on an earlier schedule so if they wanted to get to Locksmeade by night fall, now was their chance. He knew Lucy wouldn't be able to keep up with his increased abnormal speed anyhow if they wanted to be on time.

Just making it to the platform Lucy heard the conductor yelling "All aboard!!!" As Natsu sprinted across with Happy trailing closely behind them.

"Phew we made it" Happy says as he floats into the train car to find them some good seats. As Lucy tried to get down she felt her thigh being squeezed only to notice that Natsu had paused before getting onto the cart.

"I really hate this motion sickness bullshit" he whispers turning his head toward Lucy who was blushing from his rough calloused hand gripping her. He turns his head back to look at the train still holding her thigh. "Don't worry Natsu we'll be there in no time"

Natsu, the poor guy could not withstand any form of transportation. He was always incapacitated the whole time which meant he couldn't cause any trouble, or worse he couldn't defend his comrades if god forbid they were being attacked. This was the only thing he hated about himself, besides loosing control during battle sometimes.

His grip loosens and Lucy slides off his back, now the both of them entering the train car. Just a few paces away Happy was sitting in a spacious booth. Walking over Lucy sits directly across from Happy, grabbing the window seat as Natsu stands in the aisle looking between his two seat options.

Trying to decide where he should sit he stares at Lucy who in turn looks up at him impaled by his onyx eyes. She pats the seat next to her shyly smiling up at him. Natsu gives her a quick grin before plopping down next to her, shoulders connecting.

"Warm..." Lucy thought as she closed her eyes enjoying the heat radiating off of his body.

The train started vibrating as most of the passengers now were already seated and ready. Poor Natsu began prepping for the horrendous ride by hunching over with his head in his knees.

"Here, I don't know if this will help but maybe it just might curb your sickness" Lucy says as she hands him some pill medicine she got from town that helped with stomach sickness.

Looking up at her he then examined her extended hand, sniffing at it with suspicion. "These smell weird" he says scrunching up his nose. Lucy rolls her eyes and pushes them forward as he hesitantly grabs the two pills and swallows them up.

"It doesn't work right away but it will, eventually" Lucy says patting him on the head as he scoffs folding his arms.

The train doors closed and it's horn went off, as they slowly took off from the station. Natsu turned green and bloated as his head fell to his knees again. Happy being a true cat at heart already circled himself into a comfortable position and closed his eyes ready for a good nap.

"Hurghhhhh" Natsu groaned reeling from the movement, defeated. He could feel a pounding in his head as his sickness worsened.

Lucy looked over feeling terrible for the dragon slayer. Becoming a bit bold she reached her arm out and curled it around him, hand on his back rubbing back and forth. She felt him stiffen under her touch and then relax a little. "It's okay..." she says consoling him.

The train suddenly jerked into gear, Natsu's body lurched sideways causing his head to drop on top of Lucy's lap. She blushed as she instinctively grabbed hold of his head securing in place so he wouldn't fly forward into Happy. He looks up at her surprised and she smiles down to him sweetly. "Rest..." she says and begins to run her fingers through his cherry blossom hair. Still gazing up at her he adjusted himself more comfortably on the seat now in a fetal like position as she cradled him.

It's funny how submissive he was being, Lucy continued to pet the boy comforting him as best she could so he could fall asleep until they arrived to Locksmeade.

"Ahhh..." he practically moaned, as Lucy began running her fingers along the sides of his temple relieving the tense pressure building inside his skull, he was burning hot. Her blush deepened as suddenly he moves and wraps his arms around her hips as if she was his own snuggle pillow.

Pausing breifly now suddenly unsure of herself. "Luce... don't stop" he mumbles into her legs, squeezing his arms tighter around her. The vibration of his voice sending waves throughout her core.

Glancing over to check on Happy, he was still sound asleep so Lucy felt a little bit more comfortable and continued to message him.

"What am I doing?" She thought as she looked down upon the incapacitated dragon slayer on her lap. Lucy wondered again what this strange feeling she had deep within her, a longing that she couldn't understand because she has never had these feelings for anyone ever.

Her fingers moved down to drag along his cheek, smooth as silk. Running them up and down she felt his skin become hotter, flushed skin now apparent under the shadow of his pink hair. "Does he like it when I touch him?" Lucy wonders as she moves back up to comb through his hair.

Natsu lay there now feeling a lot better that Lucy was comforting him this way. He felt his body heating up with every stroke of her small fingers as they graced his skin. As her fingers touched down to his cheek he couldn't help but be startled and immediately began blushing furiously. This feels very intimate to him just like how they were posed in the picture from the night before.

He gazed up at her for a moment as she continued petting him. She was looking out the window lost in a trance, his movements going unnoticed while he moved, now he was laying on his back turned completely up at her now. "I wonder how her skin feels" his intrusive thoughts provoked as now a feeling of warmth filled his stomach instead of the horrible feeling he usually felt when being transported.

He lifted a finger up towards the under of her chin where her neck connected and slid it across down to her collarbone and then dropping back down again. Lucy looks down at him taken off guard. Natsu smiled up at her and then closed his eyes. "Thankyou Luce..." he said snuggling up against her more. She smells amazing he thought as he took a deep breath in, like warm vanilla sugar. "Did she always smell this good?" He thought.

Now getting sleepy herself she smiles back down at his resting face and leans her head back, closing her eyes and drifting off.

Locksmeade was still a good 4 hours away, might as well rest up while they had the time. Who knows what this new town has in store for them.

OooooooooO

Natsu was the first to awaken as the a train pulled to a complete and sudden stop, his face was buried into Lucy's belly as he must have turned over in his sleep. Rising up Natsu looks out the window and notices it is already nightfall but they weren't anywhere near the station. The only thing in sight was dense forest area surrounding the train. Confused he shakes Lucy and kicks Happy. "Oy! Guys wake up... somethings wrong"

Both Lucy and Happy awaken with red eyes, groggily looking around all confused. "Huh" they both say in unison.

Poking his head up from the booth Natsu scans the train car. There are still people on the train looking around worriedly. "What's going on here?" He says loudly hoping for some answers. As people looked up they began to panic. "The train just stopped out of nowhere" says one woman holding her crying baby.

"I don't know I heard a loud boom earlier before we stopped" said another gripping onto his seat.

A large stocky man with a thick stubby mustache and a red face appears near the end of the row. He must be the conductor because he was in full uniform. "Now everybody calm down, the train has stopped because there seems to be some technical difficulties... we should be moving along shortly" he says aloud trying to reassure the passengers.

Natsu sniffed the air with a creased brow. "Something's off here..." he thought looking back at Lucy and Happy who were now fully awake.

"Natsu what's going on?" She says adjusting her wrinkled shirt that had moved upward somehow.

Standing up now Natsu smells the air some more, hand balling into a fist with flames engulfing it. "I'm picking up a bad scent" he says now in a low growl. Obviously it wasn't anything good otherwise he wouldn't be reacting this way. "Let's go see what's going on" Lucy says standing up as well. Picking up Happy along the way.

"Now please, everyone remain in their- hurrrgh!" Says the conductor who suddenly cut off his speech and froze, appearing to have a seizure while shaking uncontrollably. Suspiciously he turns around slowly and began to creepily walk to Natsu with a dark aura surrounding him. A menacing smile and eyes aglow he locks eyes with Lucy. "Oh what have we here... little Celestial Mage come to ruin my plans I see" staring directly at Lucy.

"Who the fuck are you" Natsu growls as he steps in front of Lucy to protect her.

Backing up, Lucy looks on holding tightly onto a shaking Happy. "Lucy this guy doesn't smell right" he whispers looking up to her. She nods still focusing on the man before them.

"Bid this as your warning" the man says as his arms fly up, dark purple aura exploding forward sending Lucy and happy flying backwards and hitting the train wall. "You have no business meddling into the affairs of Locksmeade" he threatens.

"Lucy!!! Happy!!!" Natsu yells.

Wincing Lucy tries to stand up. Natsu was still standing barely phased by the blast, flames engulfing his body now in rage, how dare he attack Lucy! "I said who the hell are you!?" He then lunges forward to the unknown aura.

**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!!!!!**

Connecting with the dark conductor's chest, he goes flying backwards crashing into an empty booth. Suddenly the dark aura surrounding the conductor bursts off of him and manifest's into a shadow like figure right before Natsu.

"You've been warned, stay away from Locksmeade." It says and whisp's off into dust particles though and open train car window.

Natsu stands there dumbfounded, fists still clenched, eyeing the substance closely as it shot out of the cart.

The conductor moans. "Owwwww" holding his chest. He was possessed by that darkness a moment ago, however Natsu could still smell its scent lingering outside. Just then he sprints ahead and kicked open the train door, swinging himself up on the roof of the train car. Looking forward he spots a figure in the distance running off and yells "Hey!!!! Where do think your going!!!?"

**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!!!!!!**

Flames erupting from Natsu's mouth toward the figure which jumped up into the air dodging his attack. It was a man with long black hair and very pale skin, he was wearing a black and purple velvet robe with gold detail. A distinctive scar on his right cheek. "Hahahahahahaha" he laughed as he evaporated in thin air, leaving Natsu huffing in anger. "Coward!!!" He screamed at the empty air.

What the hell was that? Natsu worries himself as he realizes something sinister is afoot and real trouble is brewing on their quest. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was just supposed to be an easy mission they could knock out together as a team. He didn't want Lucy in any unnecessary danger because of his stupid idea.

Natsu stared off into the distance angrily, smelling the air making sure that whatever the hell that thing was had completely left the area. Feeling determined he began running to the front of the train to investigate, no matter what he knew even though he didn't want Lucy in danger it was still their job to complete this mission and run its course. They needed to get to that town and find out exactly what was going on, many others could be in terrible danger. He couldn't just walk away from that.

Nearing the front Natsu seen smoke coming from the tracks ahead. That thing before that attacked them must have sabotaged the rail bending the steel out of shape causing it to crash. The train was completely derailed and run off the tracks at this point.

He jumped down to examine the damage when he heard someone calling his name. "Natsuuuuu!!!"

Turning around he sees Lucy and Happy running towards him on the ground to the side of the train. They must have hopped out the cart to follow him after he fled. "What's happening?" She asks out of breath as they stop short in front of him panting.

"That freak messed up the tracks here" Natsu says pointing to the wreckage. Looking it over again he thought initially they would now have to walk the rest of the way seeing as how he couldn't bend steel.

It was pitch black in the night now, the only light they had was illuminating from the train car windows and the front light. There wasn't anything visible that could help them push the track forward and it was far too dark for them to voyage off on foot.

"What do we do?" Happy asks kicking at the bent rail.

"I know!" Lucy exclaims.

**OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!!**

A door bell sounds off, and Taurus appears before Lucy. "Mooooooo! Lucy how beautiful you look today, moo!" He recites as per usual with heart eyes.

"Taurus use your strength to bend these rails back in shape!" She orders, blushing as he wags his tongue at her ogling her breasts.

"Anything for Lucy, moooooo!" With that he slammed his fists down multiple times, easily bending the steel back into its original straight form. Realigning the train securely.

"Yay go Taurus" yells Happy jumping up and down.

Natsu was off to the side observing with arms crossed squinting at Taurus. Jealousy daggers being shot at the unknowing spirit.

He felt a random rage in his chest as the golden bull runs over to Lucy holding up her hands "What can be my reward today, moo? A kiss perhaps" he persists. Rolling her eyes Lucy proceeds to give him a peck on the cheek.

"MOOOOOOOO!" He yells with glee as he dissipates back to his gate.

Natsu scoffs, folding his arms turning away and walking back to the train. "I'm going to go check on the engineer and see if we can get this thing moving again..."

Lucy watched him storm off wondering why his mood suddenly changed, shrugging her shoulders she looks down at Happy who was scratching his head curiously. "Come on let's go check on the passengers and let them know everything is okay"

"Aye sir!" He exclaims flying up into the air following Lucy as they head back.

OooooooooO

Finally everything was back in order. Natsu was able to awaken a knocked out train engineer whose face smacked into the front glass window and passed out when the train stopped. He helped him reset the correlation system and used his flames to light the coal that heated up the engine, setting them up for success to move forward.

Natsu came back, visibly firm and sat next too Lucy again, looks like he was still ticked off at the moment Taurus and Lucy shared. Happy was sitting across in his seat playing with the strap of Lucy's bag that was now open revealing some power bars and containers of food she packed that morning. "Lucyyy I'm hungry" the blue exceed whines.

"Go ahead Happy, you can have some fish jerky I packed, it's in a pink container" Lucy says smiling at him

Natsu glances over at Lucy, anger melting as he gazed at her smiling face. Why was he mad at her anyway? The feelings he was having all of a sudden were confusing, he's never felt this way before.

His thoughts ended up on that night they couldn't exactly remember, how close they were. Wanting to know what happened really was a thorn in his side and made him very frustrated.

Did he do anything that she didn't want? Had she liked him touching her the way he was in the photo he found on her bed? Why was it there in the first place? Who initiated it? So many questions floating in his mind. Was this going to mess up their close friendship?

Feeling guilty he leaned over with his bottom lip curled outwards and began to pout.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy says looking over at him now.

"Hmph" he grunts

"Aww don't be upset we'll get that guy soon enough, I have a feeling we will meet him again very soon" she says trying to reassure him. Or at least she thought she was.

"Yeah yeah" he waves off looking up at her breifly. She smiled at him and winked. "What's the matter little baby you mad because you didn't catch the perp" she laughed. Poking fun at the irritable slayer.

He straightened up staring intently at her, getting riled up by her remark. "I could have caught him if I wanted to" he argued.

"Oh yeah sure" she rolls her eyes at him. Natsu squints at her evilly. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Lucy I'm serious!"

She looks at Happy who was munching on the fish jerky minding his own business and then back over to Natsu, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way.

In an instant Natsu yanks her by the arm towards him and locks her in his own arms as he begins to savagely tickle her like he had done earlier that day only they didn't have much sound restriction now.

She belted out laughing tears forming in her eyes.

"Say your sorry" he says, pinching her ribs and neck "Say it!!!" She was now writhing around crazily trying to exscape his grip and falls forward on top of Happy, who still was chewing on his fish. "Ahhh" he yells. Natsu following right behind landing on top squishing the poor cat underneath them.

A few passengers watched on as a ruckus was now erupting on the train car. "Natsu! Please!!!!" She cries as his hands had her trapped under him. "Tell me your sorry!" He says, getting at the under of her arm pits.

"Ah Natsu! Ahhhh!" She screams "okokokokok I'm sorry!" Stopping almost immediately he gets up and sits back in his seat, accomplished with himself.

Lucy and Natsu on the floor incapacitated with eyes dizzily circling. "Owwww" cries Happy fish jerky strewn about all over.

"Hey keep it down over there you two!" Complained the conductor who was now near their section again shaking a scolding finger. "You're lucky I don't kick you folks out for causing that trouble before!" He fumes walking off to the back again, muttering about being punched for no reason.

Natsu laughed and then just like that, the train began to move again.

The medicine must have worn off because now Natsu hunched over holding his mouth as if he were about to hurl. "Oooomph" he made a sound of disgust. Onward they went, train kicking into full gear shooting off.

OooooooooO

Another couple of hours went by as finally now they arrived at their destination. All was calm now as the train came to a complete stop, the gang jumped off in a hurry as Natsu wasn't able to control his stomach before and totally threw up on the train floor. Earning a good scolding from his dear friend the conductor.

Running off with their things they sprinted to the town entrance which was a little ways ahead. A big sign reading 'Welcome to Locksmeade, town of the stars, Population 7,000'

It was around 10pm now at night, they arrived very late due to the delay with that strange encounter. Lucy wondered who that guy was and what was in store for them looking up into the night sky. Stars littering the valley, it was a beautiful sight before them. Just then a star shot by across the sky and Lucy closed her eyes while holding her hands together.

"Oy woman what are you doing" Natsu turns around looking at her confused as him and Happy has walked a little ahead of her noticing she had stopped.

"Oh nothing!" She says as she runs towards them to catch up. "Let's go!!!"

On they went to the mysterious town before them, not realizing there was already a pair of red glowing eyes on them in the distance far away.

Watching... waiting...

Chapter 2 End:

**Yay! I think I'm satisfied with this one, thanks for reading!!!**

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon ;)**

**~Kitty**


End file.
